


You're Barking Mad

by TheIskraeon



Series: Insomnia University AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Are, Dogs, Gen, Good, Prompto is tired and he just wants to sleep but Luna is like bITCH YOU NEED TO SEE THIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIskraeon/pseuds/TheIskraeon
Summary: Luna does volunteering at an animal shelter on weekends, has a weak heart, and a lot of money.





	You're Barking Mad

Prompto groaned as he heard the front door slam shut and Luna curse. There was the familiar sound of her stumbling to take her shoes off at the front door and...it sounded like skittering, like claws on their wooden floor but that couldn't be. They didn't have pets. He must be hearing things. He checked the time with bleary eyes and nodded confidently. It was one in the morning, of course he was delusional.

It had taken him eight hours to finish that assignment (that he had _not_ left to the last minute fuck off Ignis) so it only made sense that his brain was short-circuiting, causing him to suffer from visions and make him hear strange sounds...like claws running over their floorboards. 

Perfectly reasonable.

Luna was giggling to herself and the skittering sounds picked up a bit until he heard a bark.

He was being delusional. He was hallucinating. This was fine.

Footsteps sounded near his door, stepping closer and closer until Luna pushed the door open with her hip, smile beaming from her face as the hallway light radiated around her, casting a glaring halo into Prompto's tired eyes.

"Fuck Luna, what is it? It's one in the morn-" A yap cut him off and he paused, squinting at her figure before lifting himself up into a sitting position and rubbing his eyes.

"Luna is that a dog?"

The door swung the rest of the way open as Luna laughed in surprise, grip tightening on the pale, incredibly soft looking dog in her arms. _Another_ dog, darker in colouring but looking just as soft, raced into the room, leaping up onto Prompto's bed and sniffing under his chin enthusiastically.

"No! It's _two_ dogs!!" Luna was practically _glowing_ with some freaky, ethereal light as she crossed the room, stepping over Prompto's pile of laundry and sitting down across from him on his bed, the dog in her arms wiggling out of her grip and sniffing at Prompto like the darker dog was, albeit a bit a more calmly.

"Luna what the fu-"

"I know! I know, but I was working the late shift and these guys have been at the shelter forever, you remember? You saw them when you first visited! This one's Umbra," She rested a hand on the darker dog's back and he whipped around to lick at her arm, "and the one nuzzling you is-"

"Tiny!"

_"Pryna."_ Luna corrected him as Pryna sat down in the middle of Prompto's lap, staring up at him with endearing eyes. He reached out, patting her soft fur carefully before melting against her.

" _Luuuunnaaaaa_ , she's so freaking _soft!_ " He squealed sleepily.

"And she's well-trained, Umbra too, so there's nothing we have to worry about, except expenses but that's okay because I have a fair bit of money in the bank and my part-time job too-"

"Luna you barely get paid the minimum wage at that shit-hole of a library." Prompto corrected with a bitter tone, she seriously needed to quit already. 

"That's-"

"It's fine, I get paid pretty well so I don't mind forking out a few gil every now and again. I mean, they are staying in _our_ apartment, yeah?" He sat up, cupping Pryna's face, "Isn't that right girl? You get to stay here with us and we're gonna love you so much-" Umbra shoved his muzzle against Prompto's cheek and he laughed, "You too bud."

Luna beamed as the pair sat, cooing over their new pets as they flopped and rolled all over Prompto's sheets, lapping up the attention gleefully.

"I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Oh no, you totally did, but I hadn't been asleep for a while anyway so meh." Prompto waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh?" Luna inquired, giving Umbra a belly-rub as the dog's tongue rolled out his mouth happily.

"Yeah, I was finishing our philosophy assignment. Took me ages to do." He answered with a yawn, stretching his arms above his head and Pryna leaped forward, sniffing his armpits causing the blond to yelp in surprise.

"Wait," Luna frowned, "what philosophy assignment?"

"You know, the one that's worth like 25% of our grade. The Socrates one Luna." He explained further as her frown deepened.

"Oh Prompto," She sighed, smile toying at the corners of her lips, "that's not due for another three weeks."

.......

_"THE FUCK?!!"_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who voted on my twitter poll!!!


End file.
